codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Future Warfare 2
Call of Duty: Future Warfare 2 (or just Future Warfare 2) takes place a year after Future Warfare 1. In this game, the world is plunged into a new war: World War V. In 2030, a year after the first game in 2029, the Russian Federation and the People's Republic of China collaborated with the United States of America to "take over" the Middle East after the Islamic Republic of Iran posted "offensive comments about us, Russia and China on their damn FaceBook accounts." The US, Russian, and Chinese President all agreed to attack the Middle Eastern Reigon to "feel our wrath." Characters SAS *Sergeant Tim Doyle- SAS soldier; member of Phoenix 6 *Private Inez Doyle- Sister of Tim Doyle; part of Bravo 4; main protagonist\playable character during SAS portion of Campaign *Staff Sergeant Valerie Smith- Tim's ex-wife; now married to American US Marine Thomas Smith *Private First Class Jorge Harrison- German-born British Sniper for Phoenix 6 *Sergeant Blake Cole - Sniper for Bravo 4 *Captain Stan Rochester- Leader of Phoenix 6 *Captain Keith Grant- Leader of Bravo 4 Delta Force *Staff Sergeant Alex Peterson- Leader of Snake 4-3 *Private First Class Thomas Smith- Main protagonist of the Delta Force portions of the game *Captain Janelle Miller- Leader of Snake 4-3 US Air Force *Staff Sergeant Annie Cincinnati- Main protagonist during USAF portions of the game. GRU *Captain Sergei Ivanov- Leader of Cobra 4-3 *Sergeant Alexandre Koslov- Main protagonist and playable character of the GRU portions of the game *Master Sergeant Katerina Ivanova- Secondary protagonist of the GRU portions of the game and Sergei's sister. French Armed Forces\GIGN *Captain Joseph Leblanc- Leader of King 5-3 of the French Army *Sergeant Phillipe Perilloux- Main protagonist of GIGN portion of the game *Sergeant Dorothee Perilloux- Sister of Phillipe and part of the French Army. OpFor *General Khaled Al-Zakir- Leader of OpFor and main antagonist *Abu Al-Assad- Khaled's second-in-command People's Liberation Army *Captain Chang Jiang- Leader of the PLA. Gallery Weapons Nickelplate M9.png|Beretta 92 G36A2.png|G36 300px-Mossberg 500AL.jpg|Mossberg 500 OTs-33 Pernach.jpg|OTs-33 Pernach MGL-140.jpg|MGL-140 Combatants China.png|China German flag.png|Germany Britain.png|Britain US flag.png|United States of America Russian flag.png|Russia Plot This game takes place in 2030, but also takes place in the past in the form of flashbacks. The campaign comprises of the GRU working with the GIGN to stop a plot conspired by the OpFor to destroy Paris, captial of France. It also introduces the main antagonist, a Saudi general named Khaled Al-Zakir. The game is divided into three acts like the previous installments, but with a twist: the endings of ''all ''missions is "sandbox style", meaning the player's actions will affect the plot of the story. In 2030, Khaled attacks Paris, but then moves on to the United States (New York City) and later England (London). He does this by attacking Paris, New York City, and London, England. The first few chapters of the game comprise of Khaled's attack on Paris and London, with the last few chapters comprising of the British SAS and the American Delta Force stopping various terrorist plots on cities on their nations' soil, particularly New York and London. It also introduces the first hostage crisis; Al-Zakir, devastated and enraged over various defeats, kidnaps the US President and his daughter, prompting a massive attack on Al-Zakir's base in the Hindu Kush, Afghanistan...which goes awry. The flashbacks consist of a mission involving the OpFor in 2023 Kandahar Afghanistan, a mission involving the Spesnatz invading China in 2010, a mission involving Paris, France in danger of being nuked by the Russians in 2004 and a mission in 2001 involving the Delta Force and the SAS fighting OpFor forces in Iran. Trivia *This is the second game to take place in the future. *Various characters from the previous games appear in the campaign, most notably the Vorshevsky family, Sandman (flashbacks only), Grinch (flashbacks only), Yuri (flashbacks only), Gaz (flashbacks only), and Griggs (flashbacks only). Missions Act I *Prologue- Tutorial to help players get used to game controls\combat training. *Welcome to 2030- Work with the GIGN to stop Khaled Al-Zakir's bomb plot in Paris. *Operation Crossed Swords- Find and rescue the daughter of the Russian president, Alena Vorshevsky, in Sulaymaniyah, Iraqi Kurdistan, Iraq. *Vendetta- Escape from Sulaymaniyah with the Russian President's daughter and what remains of your squad. *When in London...- Prevent Al-Zakir's forces from nuking London. *Semper Fidelis- Stop the train containing the nuke. Act II *Night Shift- Hunt down Al-Zakir's right-hand man in Paris. *Mind the Gap- Stop a train containing a nuclear device from heading to Westminster Station. *Silence is Golden- Capture Beijing, China from the People's Liberation Army (flashback mission). *Current Events- Assist the PLA in attacking Kandahar, Afghanistan. *Operation Kandahar- Assist the British SAS and the Chinese PLA in attacking Kandahar, Afghanistan in 2023 (flashback mission). *Tehran Falls- Help the British SAS capture Iran (flashback mission). Act III *Kidnapped- Protect the daughter of the US President. *Ransom- Break out of your holding cell and fight your way down the Hindu Kush. *Escape- Escape from Afghanistan with Delta Force. *Fear Nothing- Track down Al-Zakir. *The Great Destroyer- Kill Al-Zakir.